Bloomcrest Halloween
“Seabreeze’s Sacrificial Celebration is about to start, enjoy the delicious food with the villagers! ” 'Rewards' Player’s contributions in the Kingdom Event will increase the server’s Kingdom Prosperity. When Prosperity reaches a certain level, the Kingdom will enter a new Era, all-new gameplay modes related to the Era will be activated on the server. Participate in Kingdom Event to obtain rewards such as equipment, Kingdom Fame, Medals and such, and especially a considerable amount of Exp. It’s a daily event that can’t be missed. 'Entry' Within the time of the event, tap top-right of the main page’s event guide button which on the left of the map, you can then follow the guide to the event point on the map. 'Process' If you arrive at the event location on the map within the event time, event progress and countdown timer will be displayed on Quest bar, and you can participate in the event. “Bloomcrest Halloween” takes place in Bloomcrest Basin, there are four stages and each stage will continue for a different amount of time, but they are all within 10 minutes. 'Stage 1: Protect the Pumpkin Carriage' In this stage, the gameplay is similar to the escort stage of the Grand Forest Ball. During this stage, you must defeat the pesky Flower Fairy, once the Courier reaches its destination or the countdown runs out, this stage will finish. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and the event will enter its next stage. 'Stage 2: Steal back the Flower Wine' The Flower Wine needed for the celebration was stolen by pirates! In this stage, players must dress up as pirates and steal back the Flower Wine from the docks. When stealing the Flower Wine remember to avoid the patrolling NPC pirates. The progress bar will increase as all the players within the area collect the Flower Wine, once the progress bar reaches 100% or the timer runs out, this stage will finish. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent and the event will enter its next stage. 'Stage 3: Great Pumpkin Ghost' In this stage, the event Boss “Great Pumpkin Ghost” arrives at the sacrifice celebration, players must defeat him. It’s recommended that you challenge the Boss as a team to obtain a greater rating. This stage ends when the Boss has been defeated or the event countdown finishes. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent and the event will enter its next stage. 'Stage 4: Spooky Pumpkin's Mischief' In this stage, you can enter into the event area from talking to NPCs, the Spooky Pumpkin is being mischievous on the altar. Players need to watch where they’re walking to keep away out of the range of the Spooky Pumpkin’s Freeze skill. Once the even countdown finishes, this entire event will finish. Players can obtain Event Rewards and the server’s Kingdom Prosperity will also be increased. 'Info' Participating in the Kingdom Event with a team will allow you to obtain a higher rating. One character can obtain a maximum of 3 Kingdom Event Rewards each day.